


My Name Is (?)

by BohemianGustav



Category: Warm Bodies - Fandom
Genre: Human Trapped Inside A Zombie Body, Lonely R, M/M, poor r
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: Im trapped inside my body.Dying.Or already dead.Whatever.





	My Name Is (?)

R was lonely. He had been this way since..Well, he couldn't remember when he died. He didn't remember his Mother, his Father or if he had any family at all. What was his job? He didn't know. All that he did know was that right here in the moment he was a Zombie and was surrounded by people with guns.

 

He didn't know this country. He didn't know these people. They smelt weird, he had half an urge to tear them apart and go straight for the brains because those were the best part. He looked at all of them, in defeat. It was hard to be lonely surrounded by humans, and it was hard not to be lonely when everyone was afraid of coming even 10 feet in front of you. 

 

"Who are you?" Yelled a boy, he had dirty blonde hair and a kind face. It was hard to tell when he was scowling at him, angry for whatever reason. "You killed my girlfriend!"

 

Love. He kind of remembered that. Happiness, happiness, happiness and then this all happened. 

 

R struggled to find words to express anything at all. His mouth moved but no words came past his cracked lips. He didn't know what to say. Why had the kid not shot him yet? Then, he saw it. The kids hand was trembling, his fingers rattling alongside it. His fingers clamming up against the trigger, ready to shoot. Ready to shoot.

 

"Shoot him!" A girl said to the boy, her face twisted in worry. She was so young, or looked that way. She didn't deserve to fear for her life. "You know what happens if we don't, Perry."

 

"Shut up, Judi!" The guy, "Perry", told her back. "He's trying to speak." He told her softly, turning back to R. R scrunched up his face, he shrugged uselessly. He was useless except maybe his brain.

 

"Speak..?!" The young woman laughed sarcastically, smirking. She crossed her arms, walking slowly towards him. "Yeah, right. But fine! Lets give it a go." Judi said, and then she turned towards R.

 

R frowned. This so wasn't good! Say something human, he thought. "How are you?" Nailed it!

 

Her mouth felt open into a gape. Perry looked smug next to her, nodding in approval. "Do you remember anything at all?"

 

"...No." R said, because he didn't know shit. Ah ha! A swear word. Blessed. At least he knew them. 

 

"Oh. I thought you wouldve remembered." Perry sighed, a little disappointed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

 

R cocked his head to the side. He squinted at him, widened his eyes to look closer. He then shook his head, and shrugged. 

 

"Do you..do you at least remember your name?" The blonde haired kid asked tentatively. 

 

R shrugged again. He knew his name started with "R", but he didn't know anything of the following letters. 

 

"Nu-nuh-No." He whispered, sighing a little. He was still surrounded by people with guns, he thought sadly as he looked around.

 

Sometimes he thought being lonely was the best way to be, sometimes he wondered why he just hadn't just stayed dead when that Zombie killed him. There was no going back now. This was now.

 

"R!" Said Judi, and he snapped back to real life. He frowned at her. She rolled her eyes, and nodded behind him. He frowned again but nodded. "Stand down guys, this guys not a threat." 

 

Hesitantly, all people with guns lowered theirs immediatly at the voice of command. 

 

"...Zombies are all threats!" A little boy, about eight, yelled. He looked worried, he was sticking close to teenagers, one boy and one girl, and two adults, one female and one male. 

 

"Don't worry, Cameron," soothed Judi, smiling at him. Then her gave hardened when she looked at R. "If it does anything suspicious, I'll give you the honour to shoot him."

 

It? Oh, great. Now he wasn't even a person. 

 

"Lets get a move on!"


End file.
